Desires
by sno-man80 NOT IN USE
Summary: Repost under new profile. Inuyasha wants more power. Will he give everything up to gain it?
1. Chapter 1

I'm still trying to refine my writing style but it seems to be going in the right direction. This title was extremely hard to come up with for this particular story. Anyway everybody, here's the sequel you have all been waiting for! My starting chapters tend to suck, so don't worry about that.

**Disclaimer: This annoys me to hell but I do not, nor will I ever, own anything in the known Inuyasha Universe.**

**Desires**

"I'll be back soon ok?"

"Keh, sure. Just don't stay there for any longer," Inuyasha said as he tried to sound unconcerned. Kagome saw through it though. He had been somehow distant with her ever since the day she woke up. Somehow, he wasn't telling her something. She never really had the time to ask at all.

"Sure." She hopped into the well and disappeared into its depths.

Inuyasha stood for a moment. "Well, let's go back."

The group, minus Kagome, walked back to the village in the morning light.

00000000000 0000000000 0000000000000000000 000000000

Kagome came through the blue lights and landed on the other side. "Back home again," she muttered to herself. It had been a whole month since they had gotten most of the jewel again. Kagome had to cram for the last week and it was taking its toll on her. Inuyasha decided upon staying in the village for the past month so as to give Kagome the time she needed to study. She wouldn't be concentrating on a fight or anything else at any rate, so it was really for her safety.

She climbed up her makeshift rope ladder and slid over the well's wall along with her heavy school bag. She dusted herself off and looked around the hut. _Well nothing out of place._ She stepped out of the hut into the dazzling sunshine. _Ok, school._ She began the slow descent of the shrine's steps. She almost tripped halfway down, calling out to her friends.

"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Ami first as they stopped a run; catching their breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked all three quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," said Kagome irritably.

"Ok, we needed to be sure. You're just recovering from Gangrene. You could have lost your leg. You need to be more careful," said Yuri while the other two nodded.

_Oh, grandpa's going to get it this time._ "Well, I'm ok now; so shouldn't we get going?" she shrugged off quickly.

"I guess," said Umi. "You wouldn't want to be late on your first day back."

0000000 00000000000000 0000 000000000000 0000 000000 0000000

Inuyasha was sitting at the well already missing her. It was only one day and he was in pieces. He kept seeing her, pale on the floor of the hut ever since she had woken up. The memory was so incredibly repetitive in his head.

He could remember the way it smelt, the way it looked and the way it sounded when she called out to him. She sounded so faint and so helpless. It smelt like death, literally, it seemed like the air was turning red when he first saw her like that. It seemed choking. The air was choking the life out of him just seeing her like that.

"Inuyasha?" came Shippo's voice breaking him out of his trance.

"What is it, twerp?" replied Inuyasha ignorantly hiding his problems again.

"When do you think Kagome's going to be back from her time?"

"How should I know?"

"Well you were the last one to talk with her. . ."

Inuyasha sat silent for a second contemplating his next action. "One week," he said suddenly.

"One week?"

"Yeah, and don't ask me why, I have no idea myself. Who knows what goes on in her head."

Shippo stood quietly and turned to go back to the village. "Hmpf."

A smell came to his nose. "Koga. What does he want now?" He stood up from the well's wall. "What's that damn wolf want now?"

"Koga's here?" asked Shippo.

"Hmpf. That wolf just won't give up will he?" he said as he cracked his knuckles. "Show yourself ya mangy wolf!"

"What wrong with you, Inuyasha?" asked a voice from the woods. "I've- or we've been here for about a minute and you haven't noticed us?"

"You brought some of your wolf friends huh? I'll take them all on!" said Inuyasha with pride.

"Just one Inuyasha!" said Koga as he stepped out from the woods. "Come on," he said as Ayame stepped out from the brush.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was completely baffled by this. _Koga with her? But why?_ In the end, Inuyasha said nothing.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"But. . ." he said as a scent met his nose. It was the scent of mates.

Koga laughed at his speechlessness. "You can't tell me you didn't notice?" Inuyasha was silent realizing what it would mean if his nose were right. "Of course, your nose was never that reliable."

"But how?" was all Inuyasha mustered in his surprise.

"I don't know," said Koga. "I have no idea. . . I do know that it was Ayame's future self that did this to me."

Ayame spoke up at this. "What are you two talking about?"

Inuyasha looked at Koga disbelivingly. "You didn't even tell her yourself ya dense wolf?"

"Well, no I guess I should have," said Koga, embarrassed.

000000 0000000000 000 00000000000000000000 000 00000000000000 0000

Koga finished telling Ayame about everything that had went on in the future and what happened to make him change face.

"Hmpf. I don't know why it took you so long," Ayame said.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three after the story had been told. Apparently, they were all deep in thought about something.

Suddenly, there was a crash off in the direction of the village.

"What the-" started Koga.

Inuyasha raced off in the direction of the village, while Koga and Ayame followed behind. They jumped from branch to branch in the high trees search for what made the commotion. The village was in turmoil. "Miroku! Sango! Shippo!"

"Inuyasha!" He turned to see all of his friends safe on the back of Kirara.

"What happened here?" he yelled as he landed.

"It's a snake demon!" yelled Sango.

"Is that it?" asked Inuyasha. "They're small little ankle-biters!"

"Not this one! Look!" they yelled pointing. Inuyasha turned his head a saw a giant serpent towering over the village. It was black with red stripes and was about as tall as three huts stacked on top of one another. It's length ran into the forest, so it was impossible to tell just how long it was exactly. It had enormous fangs in it's mouth and it's practically oozed poison when it opened it's mouth. It destroying hut after hut, yelling "Where are the jewel shards?!"

"Stay here!" yelled Inuyasha unsheathing Tessaiga and running into the destructive path.

"Half-demon?" it yelled at him in a high pitched raspy voice. "Where are the jewel shards?!"

"You're outta luck buddy because the jewel shards aren't here!"

"Impossible! I sense them now!" He slithered out his tongue and tasted the air. He giant head turned towards Koga. "THERE!" He advanced on Koga and Ayame. Inuyasha lunged at him and slashed his skin, but it had no effect. "Damn snake skin!" he muttered to himself. The snake's head came flying back toward him. Inuyasha hopped out of the way just in time. "Your fight is with me!"

"If you are so eager to die half-demon, then fight!" It lunged again with more speed. Inuyasha blocked it with the blunt side of the Tessaiga as his feet dug into the ground. He grunted in the effort. "Damn you!"

"Not so happy now are we?"

"I've had enough of you!" He forced the head up and slashed. He managed to it's mouth to about 3 feet down it's neck. It wasn't nearly enough to kill it though or even slow it down for that matter. Inuyasha put some distance between him and the snake to allow himself some breathing room.

"You are skilled," commented the snake. Inuyasha stood silently awaiting a chance to attack. "That sword you carry holds great power. Unfortunately, you have idea how to use it's power, correct?"

"Huh? How do you know about my Tessaiga?" he asked suddenly sounding interested.

"It is fabled across the land that a half-demon carrying a sword was exterminating demons. I now know that the stories are true, but I had expected more from you." He paused. "Your sword is capable of much more than it's letting on at the moment."

"Why are telling me this?" asked Inuyasha.

"Demon to demon, I wanted to help you."

"Well thanks but I don't need help," Inuyasha scowled. "No one has ever helped me," he said quietly, "Oh it's that half-demon," he used a mock voice, "I don't need anyone's help!" he finished.

The snake chuckled. "Just a friendly offer," he said as he turned to slither into the forest. "There will come a time when you will take up my offer half-demon, and I will be waiting when that happens."

"We're not done here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I think that we are," said the snake over his shoulder as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Damn," he muttered to himself as he sheathed Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha you aren't thinking of taking him up on that are you?" asked Miroku running up to him.

"Of course not," said Inuyasha with uncertainty. "C'mon we've got to re-build the village guys," he said changing the subject. "The villagers are already trying to do it themselves! C'mon!" he said running off to the huts.

Miroku stood there thinking. "I really hope he doesn't do anything too stupid."

"Don't worry about it," said Sango, "I'm sure he wouldn't be so dense. Let just rebuild for now. It'll take quite a while to do all this work."

Miroku wasn't thoroughly convinced at this point. "Maybe you're right," he conceded. He secretly made a mental note to keep an eye on Inuyasha for the next few days.

000000000000 00000000000000000 00000 00000000000 000 00 000000 0

I hope that's enough for now everybody! More to come soon!

Peace out!

Nolan


	2. Chapter 2

So, I've decided to write some more of this one. I've got so much writing to do! So much time, so little creative energy. Anyway, he ya go.

Chapter 2

Kagome sat at her desk in her room. Her brain was totally fried and it was only halfway through exam week. _C'mon, Kagome, only three days left._ She was studying for her next one. It was on Physics and the fact that she missed Inuyasha didn't help her studying very much. Her exams had gone well so far._ I don't want to ruin it now. Then I'll have to go to summer school! I can imagine mom now, hysterical, 'Kagome, why didn't you keep up with your studies? It was the only thing I had asked you to do!', and Inuyasha, 'Keh, I don't understand what could be easier, scribbling a few things down on some paper! You've fought demons but you can't do something so simple?' But then again, they wouldn't say that, mom would understand about it and Inuyasha doesn't even know what paper is, never mind talking about it. He wouldn't really care anyway. He's more about fighting than education._ "But he would care if I had to take classes during the summer. . ." her voice trailed off. _I promised I would stay in the feudal era for another two weeks after this. . . it was the only way he would let me go for a full week. He is going to be angry if I have to stay here for another two._

"C'mon Kagome," she told herself. "You can't give up now." She looked down her notes and forced herself think about her exam papers. _Isotopes, leptons. Got it._

That train of repeating kept going through most of the night until finally, she had to sleep.

00000 0000000 00000000 0000000000000 00000000000000 000000 00

Inuyasha was having similar problems five hundreds years earlier. It was almost dawn. He supposed to on guard duty for the night but his mind kept drifting to Kagome. He face was contorted in thought and his eyes had a sleepy look. He had been feeling kind of empty lately and he knew in his mind that feeling he was having was loneliness. He would not admit this to himself. _Why does she have to go there every week? I've asked her to stay here with me so many times but she never gives me a straight answer. _He thought for a moment._ Maybe I'm just being too selfish. But still, I should ask again._

There was a rustle in the forest and his ears perked up. _Damn I'm losing my alertness._ He sniffed to discover it was only a small chicken. _Great, I got breakfast today._ Just as he thought that, a blur out of the corner of his eye tackled the small figure.

"Oh hey Inuyasha," said Shippo as he held up his catch. "I got breakfast today, huh?" he said with glee.

Inuyasha was taken back. _Kid's getting better. I didn't even hear him this time. _His face spawned a smile. "Guess you do!"

Shippo started back to the village, which was recently repaired with help from the two wolves, Koga and Ayame. Inuyasha had contemplated in his mind that he now had Kagome. It was that easy now. No Koga, no anyone.

"You got a cub now or what?" Inuyasha turned to see Koga standing on a log. Inuyasha's face was engulfed by a red blush. In truth, Inuyasha HAD thought of Shippo as family the last few weeks, but he wasn't about to admit that to Koga.

"Of course not," Inuyasha said with fake disgust, "That's crazy!"

"Oh really? So far, you've taught him to hunt, fight and detect enemy demons. Those are FATHERLY duties Inuyasha. Not that you were skilled at any of those, but I'm not stupid."

Inuyasha didn't say anything to this. He turned around and stalked back to the village mumbling threats under his breath. "Anyway," Koga lengthened the word, "I didn't come to laugh at you this time."

"Well, what is it then?" asked Inuyasha, gloomy.

"I think it's time Ayame and I get back to the tribe. Thanks for everything, but they're probably going crazy without us, I mean I left Ginta in charge."

"Whatever. See ya."

"Well, I've just got to find her first," Koga said looking around the forest.

"Well, she's probably with Sango or back at the village," offered Inuyasha.

"Well at any rate, I'm going to go look around."

"Fine."

Koga hopped of the path into the forest. Now that Inuyasha was alone, his mind turned to thoughts of that snake that had destroyed half the village. It had told him "That sword you carry holds great power." _What was he talking about?_ _How does he know about my sword?_ He took out Tessaiga and examined it._ Tessaiga, have you been keeping your power hidden from me?_ He unsheathed it and swung it around, as though fighting off some invisible opponent. _Even so, should I risk it? _He sheathed it and continued on his way. Although finding out the answers to these questions would prove to be difficult; he could tell Miroku was now keeping a closer watch on him now after that night. It seemed he did not trust him completely about the snake's offer.

By this time the village was looming in the distance, Kirara and Shippo playing outside, with the smell of cooking chicken in the air. "Hey Inuyasha, you're right on time! The chicken's almost finished Sango says!"

"Yeah? Alright!" he said quite childishly. He ran to the Kaede's hut and stepped in, the delicious chicken on a spit above the fire. Indeed, it was starting to brown and darken. "Oh, hi Inuyasha," said Sango.

"Hey, is it ready yet?" he said eagerly.

"Almost, just wait," she said with annoyance.

"Hmpf," he said sitting down in a corner. "Where's Ayame? Koga's lookin' for her."

"Um, she's off in the village somewhere. She wanted to check it out. Besides, all the villagers fawn over her. I think she might like the treatment a little too much."

"Well when she comes back tell her. Wake me when it's ready." He closed his eyes and tried to sleep with the enticing aroma of chicken in the hut.

00000000000 0000000000 0000000000000000 00000000000000 000

"C'mon Kagome you'll do fine, just calm down," coached Yuri and Umi.

"I'll try," she replied reluctantly. The door to the classroom door opened and the teacher spoke.

"Come in, come in!" he said cheerfully. "Your papers are on your desk. Sit down and write. Now I want silence. You all have one exactly one hour and a half to finish."

000000000000000 0000000000000000000000 00000000 000000

"So Kagome, how do you think you did?" asked Ami. "You didn't have any problems?"

She sighed. "No, no problems," she said dreamily. Her thoughts were on Inuyasha.

The group looked at each other. "Kagome is everything ok?" asked Yuri.

"Why?" she asked, plucked from her dream state by her friends. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you've been distant for most of the time except for when you're studying and even then you're focused on something else," stated Umi.

"Yeah, we've all been worried about you lately," added Ami.

"Don't tell us it's nothing either," finalized Yuri.

Kagome was surprised about this. "Well, my 'boyfriend'. . ."

"He's involved?" they interrupted. "Is he two-timing you again?" they asked hopefully.

"No, no he's great. But let me explain. You guys haven't even met him yet, so don't write him off." She paused. "I miss him," she said simply.

"Why is that? Doesn't he visit anymore?"

"Oh yeah, well we've only had to stay apart for a few days, and he usually visits when I'm sick. I usually see him almost every day."

"So what's the problem now?"

"I miss him, that's the problem."

"That's it?"

"Um, yeah."

"Kagome, you just need to talk to him, like on the phone or something. You'll be fine."

_Yeah that'll be easy. Calling five hundred years into the past. And if I go back, he's not going to let me leave._

00000000000000 00000000000000000000 0000000000000 00000000000

"Inuyasha!" He woke up with a jerk.

He yawned. "Is the chicken ready yet?" he asked as he stretched lazily looking up at Sango.

"We already ate Inuyasha," she started. "You wouldn't wake up, so we left you. It is late in the evening yet."

"What?! I was hungry!" he yelled.

"Yeah, well we've got bigger problems."

"Something to wake me up for?"

"Koga hasn't returned yet, and Ayame has left to see if she could find him," she said gravely.

"That's it? C'mon Sango, that's probably just Koga just playing some stupid game or trick. You just can't fall for it," he brushed off.

"Well, when did he leave?"

"He said he went looking for Ayame somewhere in the forest."

"When was that?"

"Earlier this afternoon, but really I don't see any reason to worry. Just let him hide out there all night."

"Well Ayame should have been back a few minutes ago. I'm still worried."

"He probably convinced her to get in on it." He looked around the small hut. "Hey, where are Miroku and Shippo?"

"They've both gone to the next village with Kirara to check out rumours of a snake demon attacking around there. It was probably the same one that we saw four nights ago."

Inuyasha's ears perked up at this but his face stayed adamantly neutral. "Keh."

"Inuyasha, you can't be thinking about what that snake said, can you?" she asked him with prejudice.

Again he was trying to keep his face neutral. "No, of course not," he said unconvincingly.

"Inuyasha?"

"Ok, fine, you got me, but it's my choice!" he growled. "Why should you even care?"

"It's probably a trap of Naraku's," she reasoned, "and besides Kagome comes back in a couple days and it's a two day journey, there and back."

He pulled an irritated growl and turned around. "Fine. I'm going out for a walk." He walked rebelliously out the door and jumped into the trees of the forest.

"Where's that stupid wolf now?" he asked himself as he travelled. There was an eerie feeling in the woods that night that he couldn't quite place at the moment. The combined force of the lighting and that feeling had his mind playing tricks on him.

0 000 0000000000000 00000000000000 000000000 00000 000000000

The shadows were looking like shapes and the forest sounds began to drown his ears in something that can only be described as an uproar. The shapes were becoming more distinct as the forest began to change around him. The shadows now became living, breathing, demons from his past. These demons had bullied him even since he was a small child. They were distorted things and whenever he fought they just pummelled harder the next day. In short, they were the only demons that he had ever truly feared. Some of the shadows had even become humans that had chased him out of their village one day, and beat into an inch of his life. He wasn't truly afraid of these humans but it had caused him more pain than he had ever felt in his life. Suddenly everything had seemed suddenly bigger to him. He looked down and gasped. He was in the frail body of a half-demon child.

"What?" His voice had come out higher and more boyish than his normal voice. "No! This can't be happening, I must be dreaming!"

The demons in a clearing ahead suddenly turned their heads towards him. "There he is! Kill the half-breed!"

Inuyasha then realized that whether this was real or not, he was weak. He ran for his life, through a patch of bushes and came to another clearing. He ran as fast as he could. He was running the other side of the clearing when over the crest of a small mound came more demons, all cheering for his blood. He turned around and was grabbed by the nearest one. "LET ME GO!" he screamed.

The demons surrounded him in a large circle. They seemed to be starving and he thought at that moment that he was done for. Something slammed into his side and all the demons instantly dissipated in a puff of smoke. Ayame and Koga lay next to him, their eyes wide and a ghostly white colour covered their skin. "Koga? Ayame?"

They seemed to snap out of a trance, shaking some their heads to try to get their vision back. "What are you doing here?" asked Koga surprised.

"I-" He was about to tell them what he had experienced. "I don't remember," he said with haste. He did not want them to know what he was afraid of.

Koga and Ayame watched him for a second. "Yeah, us neither," said Koga finally. He paused, thinking. "You mind if we stay another night?"

"No go ahead," said Inuyasha trying to make sense of what they had just experienced. "Stay as long as you'd like."

000000000000 00000000000000 000000000000000000000 000 000000000

Inuyasha had thought a lot about the incident on the walk back and had come to the conclusion that there was something in the air that night. Something must have made them hallucinate so vividly that they could tell what was real or fake. He hadn't shared this with any of the others yet, hell none of them had. They hadn't even told Sango what had happened. When she had asked, they had just said they had gone for a walk. She had eyed them suspiciously but had not pressed the issue. They were all very thankful for that.

Inuyasha was waiting for Miroku to ask him if he had known about anything that could cause that kind of an effect on people. If confirmed, he would out and tell what he had experienced with the group and his theory about it. The only real problem with that was that Miroku wouldn't be back until the afternoon of the next day.

0000000 0000000000000000 000000000000000000 0000000000000 0000000

Whoa! Another chapter finished! I'm really happy with this one, so everybody tell me what you think! Anything please tell me! If it's stupid tell me! If it's awesome tell me! Thanx!

Peace out!

Nolan


	3. Chapter 3

Hope everybody liked that last chapter! No talking, here's the next one!

Chapter 3

"So, have you heard of anything like that before Miroku?"

"Yes, I've heard of an herb with properties like that," he said a matter of factly. "It usually only grows very remotely in the north, but never around here. I have to say I was surprised when you'd asked me, Inuyasha," spied Miroku.

"Yeah, well I'd heard one of the villagers talking about it that's all," said Inuyasha sheepishly.

Miroku looked at him with even more suspicion. "Inuyasha, you were never a good liar."

"Well. . . just keep it to yourself ok?" He turned and looked to the forest. _A few more hours._

Inuyasha had already waited a couple of days to ask Miroku about the effects that he had experienced. No one had bothered to tell Sango about it but she didn't seem to mind too much. She had assumed it was something personal and let it lie alone. He didn't really go into the detail of explaining it all; he just described it like something he had heard about. He was also happened to be pretty pre-occupied with Kagome's return today.

0000000 00000000000 0000000000000000000 00000000 000000000000

"See you in two weeks Kagome!" beckoned her friends. "Have fun!"

"Thanks guys!" Kagome yelled as she waved back and turned towards the house. "It's a good thing I had thought of the idea for the trip," she commented to herself. She had told her friends that she was leaving for the trip after they had mentioned visiting if she got sick. They usually had school to keep them busy, but now no one had anything to do. It really wasn't that hard, but she was on the spot and had to think quickly and not just blurt out something that gave it away. "Well at, least they won't be coming around for a while."

She walked into the door, into the kitchen and sat at the table when she realized she had yet to talk to her mom about her 'trip' yet.

"Mom?" she said to Mrs. Higurashi who was washing dishes at the time.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Do you think I could stay with Inuyasha for the summer?"

She looked up from the dishes. "I don't see why not," she paused, "but just be careful. I know Inuyasha has protected you, but I worry all the time. I'm sure he does a fine job, but just promise me, ok?"

_I didn't know mom worried so much._ "Of course!"

"Thank you, Kagome." She returned to her dish washing.

"Hi, sis," said Sota as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, where's Grandpa?"

"He's outside at the shrine doing something or other," said Sota heavily. "So you seeing Inuyasha again?"

"Yep," she said happily. "Going for the summer!"

"Cool. Bring back something good, ok?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," she said as she ruffled his hair. "Come to think of it, I should pack soon," she thought aloud. She got up from her seat and trekked up the steps to her room.

"Now, what do I need?"

0 0000000000 000000000 000 0000000000000000000

In the end, Kagome had decided on travelling relatively light, except of course for ramen and candy. Inuyasha would kill her if she hadn't bought any Ramen for him, but she had taken care of that her first day back. And as for candy, Shippo would've complained non-stop for the whole time or at least until Inuyasha got fed up.

"Okay mom I'm going now!" called Kagome from the door as she carried her backpack to the door and swung it over her shoulder.

"Goodbye Kagome sweetie! Have fun!"

She stepped outside into a glowing moonlight. "I wonder if I'm late."

She walked to the well house as she had done many times before and opened it. "Two weeks, with Inuyasha." She smiled as she savoured her last second without company, for a while at least. She clambered over the edge flung the pack over and slid into the well. She really was looking forward to this.

000000000000 00000000000000 0000000000 00000000 000000000000

_Damn, where is she?_ thought Inuyasha as he waited impatiently before the well. He had been pacing for a while in cool weather._ She's never on time for these things! Now, I'm fed up!_ Suddenly, the blue light engulfed the clearing out of the Bone Eater's well.

"Finally!" sighed Inuyasha, annoyed, the blue light fading and disappearing. "What took you so long?" he asked insensitively looking into the well at a cold Kagome.

"Well excuse me," she returned, her temper flaring already, "you've waited a week and you can't wait a half an hour more?" as she took his hand and was hoisted up out of the well, suddenly feeling happy for the sight of him. _He must be feeling the same way as I am even though he's not shoving it down my throat at the moment._

"I've been waiting out here since sunset! I think that it was enough!" he yelled, covering for his own relief at seeing his Kagome again. "I paced for a good couple of hours!

"Well, I'll try to be earlier next time!" she finished stalking off in the forest in the direction of the village. Inuyasha was momentarily stunned at her quick exit. He shook himself mentally back to reality and began to follow Kagome into the forest's darkness. "Hmpf."

_Inuyasha I'd like to fight as much as you do, but tonight I just want to take it easy,_ she thought to herself.

They both walked in silence with their own thoughts ranting in their heads.

0000000000 00000000000 00000000000000000 0000000000 000 00000

"Inuyasha, you've finally returned!" said Miroku cheerfully. "Did you two have any problems?" he asked as they walked past him and into the hut lit by fire.

"You could say that," said Inuyasha, hinting with his head at Kagome. Kagome shot him a look of bitterness that caused his ears to flatten over his head.

"So, I assume it didn't go well?" said Miroku as he came in with Sango.

"What didn't go well?" asked Shippo whose interest was now peaked.

Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome really answered them with anything but a cryptic look. "Hmpf," said Miroku who was now feeling left out.

"Did anyone cook anything?" asked Kagome. "I haven't eaten all day," she added as her stomach rumbled.

"You didn't eat? Geez, I thought you were taken care of over there?" he said harshly as got back up to his feet and leapt outside. _Well, at least I know he cares,_ though Kagome as she smiled to herself.

"So, what really happened?" asked Shippo.

"Nothing too much."

After educating them well on the subject, Kagome stopped for comments.

"It wasn't very serious was it?" said Shippo 'kid-ishly.'

"No," Kagome sighed, "But that's sometimes just how it is."

Inuyasha chose to re-appear at precisely at that moment causing everyone in the room to look up. "What? Why are you all lookin' at me?" he asked swinging around his catch, which consisted of a couple of good sized fish. Everyone quickly averted their eyes and twirled their thumbs.

"Hmpf." He went to propping the fish up on sticks so that they cooked evenly.

"Why'd you have to get fish?" questioned Shippo angrily.

"Cause I know you don't like em'!" said Inuyasha sarcastically. "There wasn't a lot to choose from, so I chose fish. And besides, you don't have to eat it do you?" he finished.

Kagome at all wasn't surprised at this display. _Yep, still a jerk,_ she thought as she laughed in her head.

00000000000000 0000000000000000 000000000 00000000000 000

Not my best, but not my worst! Not my longest either, but you know, some of you have already seen my worst at the start of my first story, but I'm better now! Anyway, the usual 'review please!' and 'thank you for your support!' That's all folks!

-Peace out!

Nolan


End file.
